


The Young Queen

by jadejedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, News Media, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejedi/pseuds/jadejedi
Summary: Padmé Amidala, as seen through the eyes of media across the galaxy, from her election as Queen until after her death.
Kudos: 18





	The Young Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of my deep, enduring love of Padmé Amidala, Naboo, and also third party POV fics. I used a conglomeration of Legends and new canon, as well as a lot of my own world building. Most of the Nubian politicians are some version of canon, except for Padmé’s successor as Princess of Theed, who I made up. Also, I am not a journalist of any kind so I am just kind of winging the style. Unbeta’d.

THEED TIMES  
Princess Amidala of Theed Wins Election Against Veruna  
By Suballé Tanvoll

The current Princess of Theed, Amidala, was elected the third youngest ever monarch of Naboo last night. While a fourteen year old political prodigy, who has only served as an elected official for a little over a year, beating an older, more experienced fourth term incumbent, might be surprising to off-worlders, it comes as no surprise to the Naboo. Amidala’s ani-corruption, pro-arts, and pro-social programs platform has become extremely popular in the wake of King Veruna’s recently discovered corruption in the dealings with the Trade Federation. 

Amidala was elected as Princess of Theed last year, having served previously in both the Refugee Relief Movement and the Legislative Youth Program. After one year in office as Princess, Amidala had an approval rating of 89%, and is seen as a thoughtful, compassionate leader. For the Age Exception Political Aptitude Test (AEPAT), Amidala scored amongst the 90th percentile. Her intelligence was made obvious to the public in her time as Princess of Theed, where she spearheaded improvements to the capital’s infrastructure, and helped Theed as it continues to transition to a more industrial based economy by passing laws that strengthened unions, imposed stricter regulations on landlords, and ensured the health and safety of industrial workers in and out of the workplace. Amidala won the election against King Veruna with 67% of the votes, a very comfortable majority. The Queen- Elect had the support of Governor Bibble as well as Senator Palpatine. 

While she gained popularity as Princess of Theed through her social programs and focus on infrastructure, her campaign largely rested on her harsh criticism of King Veruna and the corruption of his administration. King Veruna, now in the fourth term of his rule, is the longest serving Nubian monarch in over a hundred years. While he is popular with some for his expanding Naboo’s galactic influence by exporting plasma through the Trade Federation, and his founding of the state-of-the-art Naboo starfighter corps, he has lost much of that popularity in recent months. Recent revelations about his involvement with Damask Holdings involving side deals with the Trade Federation have caused outrage both amongst several of his elected advisors and the public at large. 

Amidala will step down as Princess of Theed at the end of the galactic month, and then two weeks later will be crowned as Her Royal Highness, Queen Amidala of the Naboo, in the Palace of Theed. In her victory speech last night, Amidala emphasized her desire to fight corruption and move Naboo forward into prosperity. 

“For too long our politicians have forgotten that we serve the Naboo. It is the duty of politicians to always seek the best interests of their people. Today, you have spoken. You have told this corrupt government that the Naboo will no longer tolerate a leader who thinks of himself before he thinks of his constituents, and who involved Naboo in risky deals at the cost of our precious ecosystem. I promise you that I will defend Naboo’s honor in rooting out all corruption, and that this will once again be a government for the people.”

\--

“Welcome back to the Planetary Broadcasting Network, Alderaan’s most trusted news source. I’m Cair Pash, and I’m here with my co-host, Yvonne Utelu.” Both hosts smile serenely at the camera.

“Before we get to our main story of the afternoon, Yvonne has some interesting news from the Mid Rim this afternoon.” The good looking, olive toned news anchor turned to the brunette sitting next to him. “Isn’t that right, Yvonne?”

The woman smiled blindly at the camera. “Absolutely, Cair. Today, the planet Naboo, a small Mid Rim world with relatively small galactic significance just shocked the galaxy by choosing a fourteen year old girl in favor of the incumbent, King Veruna. The Queen Elect is a young woman by the name of Amidala, currently the Princess of Theed, their capital city. Despite Naboo having a long history of youth involvement in politics, Amidala’s election is unusual even for them, by being their third youngest ever monarch!”

Cair shakes his head. “Truly amazing that the entire planet would trust a mere teenager to rule them! I understand that this might happen in a hereditary system, such as ours here on Alderaan, but to willingly hand over a planet to someone so young? What seems to be behind this?”

“Well, there has been much dissatisfaction with the current King lately, as he has become mired in several corruption scandals involving Damask Holdings, loosely associated with the Banking Clan, the Trade Federation, and Naboo’s rare natural plasma deposits. Not to mention, Naboo is a very small, peaceful planet, with a heavy focus on art and education. The Naboo place a lot of emphasis on intelligence and purity of heart, rather than age or experience. 

“While it is an entire planet, there is still relatively little at stake for the newly elected Queen Amidala, as Naboo has little galactic significance.”

“Hm,” Cair hummed thoughtfully. “Still, a very interesting story. Thanks, Yvonne for that look out into the Mid-Rim.” He turned and faced the center camera. “Now, let’s turn to our main story for the day, also involving a corruption scandal, and this time with Chancellor Valorum…”

\--

“Hello, and welcome to everyone joining us for the coronation of Queen Amidala,” greeted a dark skinned human woman in her forties. Rather than being in a newsroom, as per usual, she was standing in the courtyard of Theed Palace. “I am Nira Strellan, your host, and I am here with NPBC’s Palace correspondent Iarás Thal, as well as the Coruscant Daily’s Mid Rim correspondent, Jak Rils.” 

The younger woman and the thirty-something Zabrak man both smiled at the camera. Both women wore elegant, yet reserved Nubian gowns and hairstyles, while Jak wore more typical Coruscanti business wear. 

“We are here to bring you coverage of the day’s festivities live from Theed, eventually culminating in the coronation of our new Queen,” continued Nira Strellan. “The mood here in Theed is one of both hope and relief, as Amidala’s election a month and a half ago was seen by many as a sharp turn away from the corruption that mired the previous administration.” 

Iarás nodded in agreement. “Absolutely. I think that those can both be used to describe the mood of the whole planet right now. In Theed, I would say there is also a sense of excitement surrounding this coronation. Amidala was Theed’s Princess for over a year before her election, after all.”

Nira nodded and turned to her co-host. “Irás, why don’t you tell Jak and the viewers at home not familiar with our culture what we can expect from today?”

“Well, right now we are about an hour away from the start of the coronation ceremony,” Iarás began with explaining with a smile and a smooth voice. “Amidala is currently in Theed’s temple of Yena with her advisors that were also elected and re elected this election cycle, including Senator Palpatine and Governor Bibble. Yena is one of Naboo’s four deities; she is the goddess of politics and governance. It is this deity that Amdiala, like all monarchs, will associate most heavily with during her reign.”

“Now, what does it mean that she will “associate” with Yena?” interjected Jak.

“Generally, in our culture, people choose one of the four dieties based on their life at the time, and honor that god or goddess in the way they dress, worship, and in the way they conduct themselves,” Iarás explained. She motioned to the green gown that she was wearing, and to the tan and gold gown that Nira wore. “We both associate with Civ, the god of industry, and so we favor greens, golds, and neutral tones, especially for formal occasions such as this.”

Nira nodded in agreement. “Exactly. So Amidala will most likely be wearing either blue or possibly black or white, all colors associated with Yena, as blue represents the pure waters of Naboo, and therefore a purity of heart, and white represents transparency and integrity, and black represents determination and honor. All attributes that Amidala will certainly want to project, considering whose administration she is following.”

Jak nodded in understanding, and Iarás continued with her explanation of the day’s festivities. “So, while Amidala is in Yena’s temple, King Veruna and other members of his administration not re elected await inside the palace for the exchanging of power.” Iarás motioned out of the courtyard to the street that extended in front of them and into Theed. “Until the beginning of Amidala’s procession from the Temple to the Palace, street vendors have lined the streets and people have gathered for food, art, and games.”

“From what I understand, Amidala is extremely popular here in Theed, isn’t that right?” asked Jak to the two Naboo hosts. 

“She certainly is,” Nira agreed with a bit of a grin, clearly proud of the new monarch, despite her professionalism. “She has served as Princess of Theed for over a year, and very effectively at that. But, it isn’t just in Theed. No matter where you go in Naboo, from Varykino to Dee’ja Peak to Moenia, Amidala won every major settlement. We here on Naboo value, above everything else, intelligence and purity of heart in our leaders. The people no longer saw King Veruna as representing those values.”

“Here on Naboo, we see politicians as intermediaries between two parties,” Iarás explained, both to Jak and to the camera. “Our Senator intercedes on behalf of the monarch to the Galactic Senate. The Governor intercedes on behalf of the people to the monarch. The role of the Monarch is to intercede on behalf of the people of Naboo to the Galaxy at large. She is who will represent us and be the face of our planet to the galaxy. That is why royals on Naboo choose regal names, because they no longer belong just to their family, but to all of Naboo, and why they wear ceremonial make-up, to present not their own face, but the face of Naboo and our traditions.”

Jak shook his head. “That is truly fascinating.” He turned back to the camera. “ I’m Jak Rils from Coruscant Daily, here with Nira Strellan and Iarás Thal here covering Queen Amidala’s corunation. There much more to come in this ceremony, after the break.”  
\--

YOUNG NABOO  
Amidala Coronated- The Young Will Lead Us  
By Jorvol Brinn

Yesterday at the Theed Palace in a ceremony full of pomp and circumstance, Amidala, former Princess of Theed, was coronated as the third youngest ever Queen of Naboo. The citizens of Theed lined the streets from Yena’s Temple to the Palace, eagerly awaiting their new monarch. 

Beyond just the planning for the ceremonial coronation and exchange of power, there is a lot that goes into the arrival of a new administration. From the handmaidens, chosen from both the Royal Guard academy as well as scouted for specific talents, these individuals are chosen the moment the new monarch is elected and trained intensively the six weeks leading up to the coronation. There is also an entire royal wardrobe to create individually for the incoming monarch, which has to incorporate artistic beauty, Nubian tradition, and practicality, as every outfit that the monarch wears is not only for looks, but for safety. The most important part of this six week transition period, however, is of course the change over of power, as yesterday’s ceremony was largely symbolic. Amidala has been in constant meetings with both the newly elected Princess of Theed, Modlora, as well as now-former King Veruna and the advisory council, both new and old. 

Many outside of Naboo question how someone as young as Amidala, who is only fourteen, could possibly be trusted with so much responsibility. We here on Naboo know that age is not what matters, but it is what is one’s heart and in one’s mind that truly counts. In the process of running for Princess of Theed almost a year and a half ago, Amidala gave up her birth name in favor of a new regal name. She has claimed all of us as her family and as her priority. In her speech announcing her candidacy for Queen last year, she said, 

“When I first entered public service, I believed that everyone who served did so for the same reasons that I did: to make Naboo a better place for not just its citizens, but for the planet as a whole. Since then, I have learned that I was wrong. But that does not make me naive. It means that we have not held our leaders to high enough standards. Our leaders cannot put personal gain above the good of the people. When I ran for Princess of Theed, I chose this name, Amidala, to show that I choose all of Naboo as my family and as my duty, and King Veruna did the same when he ran for King. He has forgotten this. I will not. Together, we will make a government for the people.”

She has shown again and again that she is a leader of wisdom and integrity. Her youth is not a hindrance to her leadership, but an advantage. She is not bogged down by the same cynicism that poisons so many politicians. She has proven that she doesn’t see what can’t be done, rather she sees what hasn’t been done yet. 

As young people here on Naboo, we are fortunate to live in a society that encourages us to reach as high as we can from an early age. Queen Amidala is an example of the best of our society, and proof that our age is not something that can stop us from making our world a better place.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi or drop prompts on my tumblr @jadejedi! I have like 9 other Star Wars WIPs right now that I haven’t even published, so updates might be a bit sporadic.


End file.
